Pretty When You Cry
by MediGohana
Summary: Spoby AU where "A" doesn't exist. Toby is the police officer to show up after Spencer's house is broken into.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Future chapters will be much more fast pace than this, I just wanted to get the basics out of the way. I have a lot in mind but I don't know whether to continue with this story so please review and let me know if you think I should. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy**_ **.**

One particularly cold evening in late October, Spencer Hastings sat alone in her family lounge with a pen in hand, completing her AP history homework that she had received only hours before. Her sister, Melissa had just moved into her townhouse in Philadelphia and her parents, Peter and Veronica Hastings both had late meetings with clients that afternoon, much like the other seven days of every week. Growing up with two successful lawyers as parents had taught Spencer to appreciate her own company, although today she was feeling particularly isolated from lack of communication. She pulled out her phone from the pocket of the sweatpants she was currently sporting and decided to text her friends.

 **Can you come over? - Spencer**

 **I'm on my way over to Ezra's, sorry Spence! - Aria**

Spencer sighed at this but she had yet to receive a confirmation from Emily or Hanna.

 **Family dinner night tonight, I'd come if I could. Sorry. Xx - Emily**

 **Got a yearbook meeting with Lucas in 20 minutes. Tomorrow maybe? - Hanna**

Spencer threw up her hands in frustration, not with her friends but out of pure boredom. She quickly replied to her friends and arranged to meet with them the following day as a way to compensate for the recent distance between the group due to the transition into senior year.

Having completed her workload completely by 8:30pm, Spencer decided to get an early night and went to bed.

Spencer was awoke later that night by the sound of glass smashing and a car screeching away from her driveway. She looked at the alarm clock positioned next to her bed and read **11:23pm**. Spencer's mind immediately drifted to thoughts of Melissa's ex-fiancee Ian Thomas, who she herself had shared previous intimate moments with. However, this had proved to be a bad interest for either girl to pursue as Ian was soon revealed to be the mysterious "stranger" who had been recording and creating videos starring the girls of Rosewood. This included Spencer and her friends. This discovery was only made after Ian had fled town and he had not been seen since. Considering these events took place over a year ago, they took over Spencer's thought process constantly.

After making sure that she had given the car enough time to get away and taking a few moments to listen for anymore possible intrusions, Spencer began her hastily venture downstairs while being sure to stay silent.

She was met by the glass doors of her patio broken and smashed into from the outside. Spencer's felt a sudden pang of uneasiness flood over her as she realized that she had slept through the most part of a breaking and entering in her own home.

After making complete sure of the fact that she was now the only person in the house, Spencer called the police who assured her that an officer would be with her shortly. While waiting, the brunette girl decided to call her parents in order to fill them in on the situation that had unfolded while they had been out with clients. However, neither one of the Hastings parents had answered. Spencer mulled over whether to call her sister but decided against it, concluding that the night had already been too long and she didn't need the extra stress of an argument with Melissa as the two hadn't been civil since Spencer had kissed Ian almost three years ago, who was at the time engaged to her sister.

Spencer was ripped out of her thoughts by a distinct knock at the door of the family home which proceeded with the standard "it's the police." Spencer stood up from her place at the kitchen island and opened the door to be met with a tanned man in uniform who was standing next to a very familiar face, dressed the same.

"Toby?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Spencer, I thought I'd see you here"

He said while gulping and Spencer laughed lightly as they locked eyes. Toby Cavanaugh was a former student at Rosewood High who graduated last year and had joined the police force, as well as Spencer's ex-boyfriend of four months. The pair broke up after Spencer concluded that they needed time apart even after the pleads from Toby for her to reconsider. Spencer's eyes drifted around Toby's Facial features and hair as she noted the slight changed that had occurred in recent months, as Toby did the same to the girl stood in front of him. Toby's facial hair was not unkempt but the stubble was clearly visible. At the point that he never allowed it to get to while they were together, for all of two years.

"I'm guessing you two know each other?" The man who appeared to be Toby's partner spoke up, filling the silence after clearing his throat.

Toby finally ripped his eyes from their fixed position on Spencer's to look at the man and then cleared his own throat.

"Yes...this is Spencer Hastings. My ex-girlfriend...she goes to Rosewood High. Smartest girl in the school if I'm not mistaken." He said, politely while turning his head to look back at Spencer, who returned his gaze with a shy smile. "Spencer, this is Lorenzo my partner on the force."

"Lorenzo...Hi, it's nice to meet you. Toby mentioned about you before"

"likewise" The man returned, some what professionally. "So, you called about a breaking and entering?"

"Yeah, come in." Spencer replied while leading the two men through the house towards the smashed glass covering the hardwood floor. "I woke up to the patio door being smashed and then heard a car pull away from the driveway."

"Are you the only one home?" Lorenzo asked, keeping the same tone he had used before.

"Yes, my parents are out of town on business and my sister recently moved out."

Toby inaudibly grunted at this. He always hated the way the Hastings treated Spencer by leaving her alone on a daily basis. "Have you noticed anything different other than the door? Has anything been stolen?" Toby finally spoke up again after eyeing Spencer up and down for a short while.

"I've looked around and nothing seems to be any different. I heard the car pull away not even a minute after the door was smashed so I don't see how they would of had time to steal anything..."

"I see...this seems like someone was just trying to scare you. Is there anyone you know who has a reason to do something like this, Miss Hastings?" Lorenzo asked and Spencer realized that he must be new to Rosewood because the rumors of her and her friends dispute with Ian were spread around town in an instant and everybody knew. Toby looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow, he seemed to be thinking the same thing but he waited for her to speak.

"There is somebody but...he left town, last year. No one has heard from him since. It can't be...He's specifically trying to avoid police...I-" Spencer rambled and Toby could see she was struggling to explain the situation to Lorenzo, so he decided to help.

"Ian Thomas was the man Tanner told you about when you first joined the force. The perv that recorded girls without them realizing."

"Oh, you were one of those girls?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I see...well is there any reason he would do this to you in particular? From what I remember being told, he did this to a lot of girls."

"I was the one who found his video's and handed them into the police last year"

The interaction between the three went on for a while until Lorenzo announced that an official report had to be made, regarding Ian Thomas. As the tanned man was on the verge of leaving, Toby spoke up.

"Hey...um...shouldn't one of us stay here with Spencer? You know, she's home alone and if this guy decides to come back then he's made an easy and quiet entrance for himself"

"I guess I could stay here if you wan-" Lorenzo was quickly interrupted by his partner who had a frantic look on his face.

"No, No...I uh...I can stay here. Like you said a report needs to be made and you've always been better at those..." Toby said, hoping that Spencer wouldn't pick up on his sense of urgency. Although, she did and she smiled to herself at the realization of Toby's actions. As did Lorenzo.

"oh, yeah I guess I do need to file this report. I'll tell Tanner where you are. Bye Toby, goodbye Miss Hastings, I'm sure we'll find this guy soon enough."

"Thank you. Goodbye, have a good night." Spencer smiled at the man who was quick to return it before nodding his head towards Toby and headed out through the front door.

An awkward silence followed as Toby rocked back and forth on his heel before rotating himself around to face Spencer.

"You can, um...just pretend I'm not here. You're probably tired. Maybe you should go to bed and I'll just hang out down here"

"Are you kidding? I've had way too big of a night to sleep now." Spencer said while letting out a giggle, making Toby smile too. "I'm gonna go see if anything's on TV...wanna come sit with me?"

Toby gulped for what seemed like the millionth time that night. Being around Spencer again made him nervous, just looking at her in her current state of sweatpants and baggy shirt that hung loosely on her body gave Toby butterflies.

He knew that he had never fell out of love with Spencer and he knew that he never would. "Yeah. That sounds great."

The two sat on the same chair but left a reasonable amount of distance between each other as Spencer flicked through channel after channel to no results. Spencer looked over at Toby who's eyes were fixed to his worn shoes as he sat, straight backed with his hands in his lap. Spencer laughed at the sight which caused Toby's eyes to snap onto Spencer. "What's so funny?" he asked confused. "Oh, just you." Spencer replied as Toby struggled to comprehend the situation.

"Me?...What about me?"

"You, being a police officer."

"You knew me as a police officer for six months, Spencer..."

"Yeah but I was never on the receiving end of things. I saw you dressed in uniform but I never actually saw you play the part until tonight."

"well...what do you think?" Toby asked with a half smile, slowly regaining his confidence.

"I think you're way to professional. You need to lighten up, Tobes"

This gained a laugh from Toby, the first real one he had displayed all night. Spencer's eyes lit up at the sound. She broke up with Toby because she felt like she couldn't give to him what he deserved. She was always paranoid and on edge since the whole Ian incident as she felt as though this put a huge strain on their relationship. Toby would always try to reassure Spencer that she was safe but no words could ever truly set Spencer straight. So she ended things, that way all of Toby's kind and caring words wouldn't be lost on her although, she told the boy that they needed time apart. She felt that telling him, to put it bluntly, that he doesn't make her feel safe would hurt his ego to say the very least. Tonight Spencer wished she had been selfish. She wished that she didn't love him as much as proved true because that way Toby would still be hers and he would be able to hold her on a night like this, instead of sitting as far away as he could possibly get.

"I guess I'll take that into consideration next time I'm taking down a murderer. I'll make sure to lighten up." Toby shot back with a laugh as his posture seemed to relax in his position.

Spencer smirked at this. She loved to see him finally start to let his guard down. "That's all I'm asking"

The two looked at each other. They shared the same look they used to share before a particularly intimate kiss. Toby moved closer to Spencer and Spencer shifted forward in her position and shifted her gaze towards the boy's lips. It was then that Toby realized that this was unprofessional and he didn't want to kiss Spencer again if it meant that it would be the last kiss they would ever share. He knew his heart couldn't take the trauma of a last kiss, again.

Toby sat up straight again and resumed his staring contest with his shoe laces. He then cleared his throat and spoke. "Can I uh...do you mind if I grab myself a drink? I'm really thirsty." This wasn't a lie. His mouth had completely dried up at the thought of kissing Spencer.

Spencer averted her eyes from Toby and to the opposite wall. "yeah, sure. You uh...you know where the fridge is." She said while giving the boy a light smile which Toby returned before standing up and turning towards the fridge.

Once Toby had gotten himself a bottle of water from the Hastings fridge he called out to Spencer. "Hey, do you want a water?" He waited but got no reply. "Spencer?" The girl heard this and assumed Toby needed help with something so made her way to the officer, without his knowledge. Before Toby saw that Spencer was directly behind him, he gave another loud call "Babe?" Toby let out a gasp and covered his mouth, realising what he had just said and hoping that Spencer hadn't heard until he felt a pair of eyes hot on his back.

"Toby..."

"No, I'm sorry I really didn't mean to call you that. It was just out of habit in this type of situation...I um...I can call for a different officer to stay with you tonight if you feel uncomfortable..."

"No, I don't want you to do that at all. Seriously, it's fine. No harm done."

"Are you sure? I mean I know it's been a while since we've broken up bu-"

"four months." Spencer interrupted him without thinking.

"Yeah...four months but I guess sometime that kinda slips my mind..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that sometimes I forget that we're broken up...like sometimes I wake up and reach over to pull you closer but obviously you're not there. Stupid stuff like that happens all the time. Maybe it's just wishful thinking, you know? Like sometimes I even sta-"

Toby was interrupted by the feeling of lips pressed tightly to his. He stumbled slightly onto the counter top. Spencer was kissing him. He had yet to register the complexity of the situation but it felt right. Spencer had her hands planted firmly to Toby's cheeks and Toby's hands had fell to grip Spencer's waist in a tight embrace. He could feel the ripples of pleasure coursing through his veins as he kissed the girl he loved. Toby moved his lips to match the rhythm of Spencer's and was about to deepen the kiss when the girl suddenly pulled away, panting.

"Toby...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to..."

"Stop, Spencer. Why are you apologizing? You know as well as I do that what we just did felt right, It is right. Why would you stop that?"

"Because we're broken up Toby. It was for the best an-"

"Fuck for the best, Spencer. I've felt like shit from the moment you left me and you've just gave me that happiness back, only to take it away form me again? Please, Spencer. You know we belong together."

"Toby, you think this hasn't been hard on me? You think I don't dwell on the company of others just to get you out of my head?"

"Then why aren't we together? We both want it so why not? I love you so much, Spencer. I am so, so in love with you. I'll never stop loving you. Please, let me prove it to you."

"you don't have to prove anything to me, Toby. I know you're still hurting but I pro-"

Toby couldn't bring himself to listen to any more of Spencer's reasoning's as to why they shouldn't be together.

"Spencer, stop. I don't wanna hear it. I came here tonight because someone broke into your house but I wasn't even the officer that was meant to show up. I heard what had happened and they mentioned the address and I froze, Spencer. I told them that I'd take this one and drove straight here. Not as a police officer, but as someone who cared. I was so scared that you had been hurt or was in danger, Spence. I know I hid it well when Lorenzo was here but I was so, so scared. I didn't plan on admitting all of this to you tonight. My plan was to come here and protect you at all costs. When I catch the guy that tried to pull one over on you tonight, I swear I'll kill him, whether that's Ian or not. I will no-"

"Toby..." Spencer all but whispered as tears fell from her eyes freely as she tried to take in all the information that Toby had just gave out.

"No, Spencer. Please, let me finish. What I just said goes fro anyone who ever tries to hurt you. I will do anything to protect you and make sure that you're safe. Just the same whether you take me back or not. You asked for space and I gave it to you. Now please give me another chance. I love you, Spencer."

Spencer's lip trembled as she stared at the boy in front of her. That confession was everything she ever wanted and needed while the two were in a relationship. Spencer then realized that she should of always felt safe around Toby because his main priority was always protecting her. She cursed herself for not realizing this before Toby's confession but she knew it was what she needed. Toby's eyes were now glassy and on the verge of tears as he watched the girl he loved, crying and speechless.

Spencer took a deep breath in as a way to control her tears before replying "I...I love you too, Toby. I'm so sorry. I should never of ended things with you. I was so stupid to ask for space, I was just under so much stress. I still am but now I know that you're the only one that can help me with that...I'm sorry, Toby."

Toby wiped his right eye with the back of his hand, clearing away the tear that had escaped before gently smiling and swallowing the lump in his throat. "You're apologizing for taking me back?"

Spencer laughed and sniffed back a few tears before taking a step forward so that she was now directly in front of Toby, leaving no personal space. She then looked the boy hard in the eyes before whispering so quietly it was almost inaudible "I guess I am. Do you forgive me?" Toby kept his focus on Spencer's eyes before reaching up with both hands and wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "I'll always forgive you, Spencer."

Toby then reached behind Spencer's neck and gently pulled her towards him until their lips met in a tight embrace. Spencer then wrapped her arms around Toby's neck as Toby's hands dropped down to Spencer's waist once again. Spencer soon felt Toby's tongue scrape her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to allow access. Their tongue's met for the first time in four months and it felt amazing for both of them. Their mouths moved against each others for a few long moments, although it felt like an eternity. The kiss was eventually broken when the pair ran out of oxygen.

They both pulled away and their previous intense eye contact was again resumed. This went on for what seemed to be as long as the kiss until Spencer finally spoke.

"Stay here with me tonight?"

"Of course. It's my job after all, right?" Toby joked.

"I love you, Spencer."

"I love you too, Toby. So much."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I hope you enjoy this update. Please let me know. I'm still unsure on whether or not to continue with this story so please review and tell me your thoughts on that. Suggestions are always welcome. Thank you for reading!**_

 __Toby and Spencer spent the rest of that night on the sofa, wrapped tightly in each others embrace. Neither one of them spoke but they just silently enjoyed the others company, with the occasional exception of a content sigh from one of the pair. It was now around 2:30am and the silence was broken by he sound of Toby's phone, indicating that he had a text. He reached into his front pocket to retrieve it and smiled at his phone screen, getting Spencer's attention.

"Who's the text from?" She asked curiously.

"Lorenzo, he's texting to check up on us."

"To see if whoever broke in has came back? Don't you have like, walkie-talkies for that kind of thing?"

Toby smiled at Spencer before replying. "He's texting to check on us...not on the break in. He really knew who you were when we got here. I was kind of freaking out in the car over here and I had to tell him."

"You were freaking out?"

"Well, yeah. I didn't know if you wanted to see me or not or if you'd request a different officer...I didn't know what to expect after four months, Spence."

"Of course I'd wanna see you. Just because we were broken up didn't mean I never wanted to see you again and I would never request another officer. What did Lorenzo say anyway?"

"He asked if I'd managed to win you back over or if I'd totally blew it. He obviously picked up on why I wanted to be the one to stay with you tonight." Toby laughed.

"No kidding. I think the kids next door picked up on why you wanted to be the one to stay with me tonight." Spencer shot back, smiling sarcastically.

"Hey, that's not fair. I would of kept things strictly professional if you hadn't of kissed me first."

Spencer noticed the smug smile on Toby's face and decided to let him have this one. "Well, what are you gonna text back?"

"Actually, why don't you text him back? Just do avoid any confusion." Toby handed the phone over to Spencer.

"Good idea." Spencer took a while to stare at the screen before deciding on what to text back, hiding the screen away from the boy as her thumbs tapped on the phone. "Done." She handed the phone back to Toby and was now replicating the same smug smile that he previously held.

Toby squinted questioningly at the girl who was now back to wrapping herself around his whole upper frame before reading her reply.

 **Totally won her over. Expect less drinks on the weekend's now, dude. I think I'm gonna be busy. - Toby**

"Oh, I'm gonna be busy? Maybe you wanna let me in on what I'm cancelling drinks for?" Toby joked.

"You're cancelling drinks to spend time with your girlfriend." Spencer looked up at Toby from her place on his chest and smiled as he placed his index finger and thumb on his chin and pretended to ponder over the idea.

"Hmm, you know what? I think drinks with the guys sounds a little more appetizing. Sorry, Spence."

Spencer laughed at the boy while shifting the weight of her body in order to hit him on the arm.

"You're a jackass you know that, right?" She asked.

"Hey, that kinda hurt!" The officer mock pouted while rubbing his arm where he had been hit. Spencer found this extremely cute and placed her hand on his chest while placing a gentle kiss on her boyfriend's lips. Toby smiled when the kiss was broken and leaned his chin on top of the girl's head before placing a kiss in the same spot.

"You know I'm kidding right? I'd cancel anything to spend time with you. I'm so happy right now. I love you, babe."

"I know you're kidding. I'm so happy right now too. Wait, did you just call me babe? Was that on purpose or was it just "out of habit in this type of situation?" Spencer said, quoting the boys earlier words and laughing.

"You're a jerk. That was embarrassing." Toby replied, pulling back in fake shock to look at Spencer.

"It was cute. And I love you too, Tobes." The two looked at each other, blissfully until Spencer resumed her previous position wrapped in her boyfriend's arms. It wasn't long before she fell into a deep sleep in his comfort. Toby was tired, having worked throughout the entire previous day but he refused to take his eyes from the broken patio door the entire night. Making sure that Spencer was safe was his job as an officer and now also as her boyfriend. They stayed like this for the whole night, Toby watching as Spencer slept peacefully. No disruptions had occurred, It seemed that Lorenzo was right and these actions were made just to scare Spencer, after all. This made Toby's blood boil at the very thought. Toby checked the manual clock hanging in the Hastings family lounge and saw that it was almost 7:30am. The officer was thankful that today was a Saturday and he didn't need to leave for work and effectively leave Spencer.

Toby was soon ripped out of his thoughts when he heard a car pull up in the drive way, he immediately panicked and stood up, placing Spencer's head on a pillow to replace his body. He hurriedly stepped towards the front window of the house and slightly moved the curtain to one side in order to look out. His eyes caught view of a black Porsche and he was ready to call for Lorenzo until he saw both sides of the cars front doors opening and stepping out was Veronica and Peter Hastings. The parents that had completely slipped his mind. Toby prepared himself for the inevitably awkward conversation with the pair who believed him to be their daughters ex-boyfriend and was unaware of the previous nights happenings due to their absence.

The officer decided to take the professional approach to the situation, just as if this had been any other family. He opened the front door to greet the two, now surprised looking lawyers as they approached the house.

"Toby? What are you doing here?" Peter was the first to speak and he did so with a stern tone as Toby could expect as the "ex-boyfriend" of his youngest daughter.

"Mister and Missus Hastings, last night your house had a minor break in. Nothing was stolen, the patio door was smashed but that's the only extent of the damage. A report has been made and we're looking into any suspects." Toby decided not to mention Ian Thomas to the parents as he could predict the distinctly patronizing tone they would use while telling Toby of Ian trying to avoid the police and how he hadn't been seen in now over a year. All things that Toby already knew and had took into consideration. "Spencer tried to contact you both last night but no luck. I stayed with her last night so that I could be here in the case of whoever it was that broke in coming back.

"I see. Where is Spencer now?" Veronica spoke, somewhat more softly than her husband. The boy opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by a voice coming from directly behind him.

"She's right here." Spencer spoke, her voice still thick with sleep and it took everything that Toby had to not turn around and kiss Spencer after hearing her voice in this husky state for the first time in months. He instead turned around and smiled gently at Spencer. "Morning, beautiful." he mouthed at the girl so that her parents wouldn't hear. She smiled and mouthed the words "good morning" back before they both turned their attention back to Veronica and Peter who were staring at Toby like he was in the hot seat.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" The older Hastings woman asked directing to Spencer.

"I'm fine, mom. Having Toby here made it a lot less scary."

An awkward silence had fallen over the group as Spencer and Toby had moved out of the door frame in order to let Mister and Missus Hastings into the house. Toby received a questioning look from Peter as he walked past the boy into the family home. He knew that this was the mans form of intimidation when it came to him spending the night alone with Spencer. An event that wouldn't of happened if the parents had simply been home. Toby took this as his signal to leave and coughed audibly before speaking.

"I should uh...get going. Now that you are both home I guess I can go get some rest. Goodbye, Mister and Missus Hastings. Goodbye, Spencer." He gave a nod of his head a smiled.

"Goodbye, Toby." Mister Hastings spoke quickly while inspecting the damage to the patio door.

"Goodbye, Toby. Thank you for staying here with Spencer last night. It was nice to see you again." Veronica spoke, politely.

"It was my pleasure, Missus Hastings and likewise."

Just as Toby was turning to leave, Spencer spoke. "I'll walk you out, Toby." This earned him a glare from Mister Hastings.

When the pair had reached the front porch and Spencer had shut the door behind them, she reached up and placed both hands onto Toby's face before kissing him. The kiss was gentle but passionate and Toby re-positioned his hands to hold Spencer by the waist. When the kiss was broken he placed a kiss onto his girlfriends forehead before speaking. "I should go before your Dad comes out here with a sledge hammer." Spencer laughed.

"Aria, Hanna and Emily are coming over to the barn later. You wanna join us?" She reached down and laced her hands with Toby's.

"Oh yeah and walk in on your night of re-watching The Notebook a hundred times before arguing over who's boyfriend or girlfriend is the most romantic? I'd hate to interrupt that." He joked.

"Seriously? If you think that's what we do then you're wildly mistaken. Although, if were to argue about that you'd win hands down." Spencer smirked.

"I'm kidding but it's nice to know you think so highly of me. I actually have some work to catch up on since I wasn't there for the most part of last night but I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay, you better. I love you."

"I love you too. See you tomorrow?" He asked,

"Of course." She smiled and Toby leaned down and placed another brief kiss on Spencer's lips before walking away, grinning as he thought back to the previous night and morning.

Later that day, Spencer sat in the barn with Emily and Aria while they waited for Hanna to arrive. This was the expected scenario as the blonde was never on time for anything.

"I can't believe that someone actually broke into your house last night." Aria spoke.

"And you really think it's Ian?" Emily asked, following Aria's train of thought.

"I don't know. I mean, who else would break in and not steal anything just to scare me? I know that he's been missing for over a year but it's the only logical explanation I can think of."

Before any of the girls could reply to Spencer, the barn door burst open and Hanna walked in clutching her phone and a few DVD'S.

"Hey, guys. Spence, I just saw what that freak did to your patio. That's so fucked up. I forgot to ask on the phone but was you alone last night?" the blonde asked while making herself comfortable on the sofa next to Emily as Spencer and Aria sat below on the floor.

"Hey, Han. Way to make an entrance." Spencer laughed before answering. "I was alone when the actual break in happened but I was sleeping. I wasn't alone for the whole night, though."

"Well, I know that none of us were here. Did your parents come home early?" Hanna asked.

"No, actually. After the break in I called the police and Toby showed up with his partner..."

"Wait, Toby spent the night?" Aria asked with a shocked expression, much like that of the two other girls.

"Yes, but not like that. When his partner was getting ready to leave, Toby insisted that someone needed to stay here in case the guy that broke in came back and he was already here so he was the one to stay."

"Wasn't that awkward?" Emily asked, lowering her eyebrows at Spencer.

"It was a little awkward at first. He was avoiding my eye contact for the first like hour but then he started to let his guard down a little."

"And by let his guard down you mean..." Hanna looked suggestively at her friend.

"We kissed." Spencer said, smiling.

"Oh my God! Spence, this is huge." The blonde practically jumped up in her seat.

"She's right, Spence. So what does this mean?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, are you guys back together?" Aria joined in.

Spencer laughed at her friends avid interest in her love life. "Yeah, we're back together. I was so stupid for breaking up with him before because of my own stupid reasons. I love him and that's all that matters and I should of realized that before."

Before any of the girls could bombard Spencer with any more questions, her phone stated ring and she pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID to see that Toby was calling, just as promised.

"Speaking of, Toby's calling. I'm gonna go take this."

Spencer walked out of the barns lounge and into the kitchen before answering the call.

"Hey, babe." She answered cheerfully.

"Hey, Spence. How's the girls night? How many times have you guys watched The Notebook so far?" Toby laughed.

"Actually, we skipped The Notebook and moved straight onto the whole talking about our boyfriends and girlfriends thing you mentioned...well, I guess that's not the complete truth. I've mostly just been talking about you."

"I don't suppose that I'm the most interesting topic of conversation." He chuckled.

"You're my favorite topic of conversation.

"That's nice to hear, because you're my favorite topic of conversation too. I wanted to ask if you would like to go out on a date with me next Saturday?" He asked.

"Of course." Spencer smiled. "What do you have in mind?"

"What's the point in a surprise if I told you what it was?" Toby said, cockily.

"You didn't say it was a surprise. Give me a hint." Spencer whined.

"No way, you'll see Saturday. Besides I'm not gonna keep you from your friends any longer."

"Fine. You're such a tease, you know that? See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, but you like it really." Toby laughed. "Tell your friends I said "Hey." Bye, Spence. I love you.

"I will. Bye. I love you too, Tobes." Spencer then ended the call and walked back into her friends who insisted that they needed details of the conversation and Spencer was happy to give them what they wanted. She then spent the rest of the night eating junk food and watching movies with her friends, including The Notebook but that was something Toby wasn't going to find out if it was up to her.

Before going to bed, Spencer sent Toby a goodnight text and waited for his quick response before wrapping herself up in the blanket she was currently sharing with Hanna as Aria and Emily slept on the blow up mattress on the floor. She soon drifted into a blissful sleep as she thought of getting to see her boyfriend the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you to anyone that reviewed the last couple chapters, I really do appreciate it. And thank you to anyone following the story. I was thinking about making this story M rated...nothing too extreme but just something that I think could take Toby and Spencer's relationship to the next level in this story. Anyway, I'd love to hear your thoughts on whether or not you think that's a good idea. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

The next morning Spencer woke up with an instant smile on her face as she thought about what the day was to bring. She pulled her phone out from under the pillow she was using and saw that it was just after 9am and all of her friends were still sleeping. Spencer then lay back down with the same smile plastered onto her face, too caught up in her thoughts of Toby to even notice that Hanna's eyes had slowly began to open.

"Hey, Spence. Do you think you could stop smiling like a maniac while watching me sleep? It's kinda creepy."

"Good morning to you too, Hanna. Oh, and don't flatter yourself. You're cute and everything but I have a boyfriend. Sorry to burst your bubble." Spencer said, sarcastically.

Hanna mock laughed before replying. "Oh right, I forgot that you have your sexy police officer now. Is that what you're smiling about? Thinking about him putting his handcuffs to good use and chaining you to the bed before ju-"

Hanna was stopped mid sentence by Spencer hitting her relatively hard in the face with her pillow. Hanna laughed at her friends actions while rubbing her eyes. "Come on, Spence. Don't be shy. We all have fantasies..."

Spencer blushed at her friends words. "Yeah well, that doesn't happen to be one of mine, Han. Besides that's not even what I was smiling about."

"Okay, so that's not one of your fantasies. That just tells me that you've already done it. Wow...you're a real freak, Spence. Who'd of thought?" Hanna laughed as Spencer turned an even darker shade of red but before to could even begin to justify herself to the blonde they were interrupted by Emily, who was now sitting up on the blow up bed below them.

"Can you guys stop having your little sex talk? It's not even nine thirty in the morning and I did not wanna be woken up to the thought of Toby and Spencer...doing...that."

"Emily's right." Aria chimed in, sleepily. "Spence, I'm totally glad you guys are back together but that's about all the information I need."

"Great now we're all talking about this." Spencer said, glaring at Hanna. "You don't need to worry, Aria because that's about all the information any of you are getting. So, anyway...who wants coffee?"

All three girls laughed and proceeded to follow Spencer into the barns kitchen and each took a seat on a stool while they waiting for Spencer to finish with the drinks. Before she could, however, Spencer got a text from Toby.

"Hey, Em?" Spencer called.

"Yeah?"

"Could you do me a favor and finish these coffee's for me? I just need to reply to this text."

"Toby? Emily asked.

"Yeah." Spencer smiled.

"Then sure." Emily then walked over the counter and began pouring the hot drink into four individual mugs. Spencer then opened the message from her boyfriend and read what it said.

 **Morning, Princess. You still gonna come see me today? I was thinking we could just hang out at my place and order pizza, if you want. I finished all my work yesterday so I'm all yours. Love you. - Toby**

Spencer gave a huge grin while reading the text before tapping out a reply.

 **Morning, babe. Of course I am, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. I'd love to just hang out at your place, I can't wait. Love you too. XO - Spencer**

The rest of Spencer's morning was spent joking with her friends and watching TV before they all left and Spencer decided to get dressed and make her way over to Toby's. Before she started the car, Spencer sent her boyfriend one last text telling him that she was on her way before driving over to his house.

Upon arriving, Spencer knocked on the door and waited for Toby to answer. When he did, he held one hand behind his back and leaned in to kiss Spencer before speaking.

"Hey, you know you don't need to knock. You can just come in."

I'll keep that in mind." Spencer smiled at the boy. "What's behind your back?" She asked.

Toby then pulled out a bunch of red roses from behind his back and handed them to the girl, who placed her hand over her heart at the gesture.

"Toby, this is so sweet, thank you. Did you go out just to get these for me?"

"Oh, no. You've got it all wrong. I just need you to hold those for me until my other girlfriend gets here. She's really into romantic gestures." Toby laughed. Spencer joined in and couldn't help but smile as she spoke.

"You're a jerk. How did I fall in love with such a jackass?" She asked while looking at Toby, lovingly.

"Let me remind you." He said, while placing his hand under Spencer's chin and lifting it up until there lips met in a hot embrace. He placed his arms around Spencer's lower back until both of his own hands met around the girl. Spencer's arms draped over Toby's shoulders while still holding the roses in her hands and she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, unable to resist her boyfriend. Toby then gently ran his tongue over Spencer's bottom lip until she granted his access and their tongue's met. After a few moments, the pair pulled back for air and looked each other in the eyes, lustfully,

"Did that help you remember?" Toby asked, pulling back and interlacing his fingers with his girlfriend who was still too caught up in the kiss that had recently stopped.

"I...uh...wait, what?" She asked, shaking her head.

"...How you fell in love with such a jackass."

Spencer had then begun to regain her composure and remembered the conversation before the kiss that had sent her mind reeling.

"Oh...I think my memory still needs to be jogged a little more." Spencer smiled, hoping for another moment like the previous. Toby then leaned in so that their lips were just about touching before whispering.

"Later." He then pulled back and took the roses from Spencer. "Come on, I'll go put these in some water for you and we can go pick out a movie" Toby then walked away, leaving Spencer completely stuck in her place before she finally realized that Toby was no longer standing in front of her and she took off on a fast pace towards him. When she had finally caught up to him in the kitchen where he was filling a vase with water, she saw the one sided smile he had plastered on his face and pushed him gently before going into the boys lounge and calling the pizza place, remembering his order perfectly. After Toby had placed the roses in water he wandered into the lounge were Spencer was sat comfortably on the couch with a blanket draped over her, laying her head on a pillow. Toby joined his girlfriend and placed one arm around her as she nuzzled her face up into the crook of his neck.

"I noticed you shaved." Spencer mumbled.

"I did. I didn't have anyone to shave for before." He said. "Wait, you aren't in to that whole homeless guy look are you?"

Spencer laughed. "I don't have a preference. I love you no matter what."

Toby smiled at the girl before speaking. "So, what movie do you wanna watch? We can watch whatever you like."

He then placed a gentle kiss to the side of Spencer's head.

"I kind of feel like a horror. You know, that way I'll have an excuse to snuggle up close to you." Spencer giggled.

"I like that idea." The boy smirked before grabbing the remote and beginning to flick through his Netflix until they found a movie that they both agreed on. Just on time the door bell rang, indicating that the pizza had arrived.

"I'll go get it." Toby said while standing up.

"Okay, my purse is on the counter, you can just grab the money." Spencer said.

"Are you kidding? I'm not letting you pay."

"Toby, it's fine. I do-" Spencer was cut off by Toby's lips pressed to hers.

"I'm not letting you pay." He said after the kiss was broken. He then walked towards the front door, grabbing his wallet on the way and paid for the pizza before returning to his spot next to his girlfriend.

After the two had finished their food, they resumed their place in each others arms. When the movie had ended Toby looked down at the girl who had fallen asleep with her head laid on his chest near the tail end of the movie. It was around half hour later than Spencer's eyes began to wander open. She looked up at Toby who was staring at her with a look of pure bliss taking over his face.

"Sorry for falling asleep." She said with a yawn. "How was the movie?"

"I wouldn't know, I've been too caught up watching you sleep. You're so beautiful, Spence."

Spencer felt her heart flutter in her chest as she listened to her boyfriend.

"You are the cutest thing ever. I love you so much, Toby."

"I love you too. You're perfect." He said and then kissed Spencer, passionately.

Spencer leaned back on the couch so that her head was now resting on the arm of the chair and Toby re-positioned himself so that he was hovering over the girl. As the kiss became more and more heated, Spencer's hand moved up and began undoing the buttons on her boyfriends shirt. Just as Toby's shirt was about to fall open, his phone began to vibrate from the coffee table behind Spencer's head. Spencer mumbled into the kiss "Are you gonna get that?"

"Nope. It can wait." He replied and then resumed the kiss, which went on for a few more moments before the call ended and Toby's phone started to get bombarded with text messages. The boy groaned in frustration as he pulled away from Spencer and reached over to grab his phone. He stared at it for a few moments before his face turned to shock.

"Shit." The boy said before starting to re-do the buttons on his shirt.

"What is it?" Spencer asked, her voice quick with concern.

"It's Lorenzo. Spence...Ian has been spotted near the Campbell farm. Lorenzo and the others are already on their way...I have to go."

Spencer looked at Toby, astonished at the information he had just given her. She found herself unable to speak until Toby was half way out of the door, apologizing for having to leave her.

"Toby wait." Spencer said, her eyes now glassy at the thought of the Ian Thomas. "Please be careful. I love you" She gave him a peck on the lips but he was already out the door before she could say anymore.

Spencer then sat on a stool in her boyfriends kitchen, she was sure to not get a wink of sleep until Toby had returned and was safe. Although the worst Ian had done to her was record her private moments without her permission, Spencer knew how dangerous the man was and didn't want her boyfriend anywhere near him. But it was now unavoidable.

When Toby pulled up to the Campbell farm, he saw Lorenzo and a few other of his colleagues beginning to circle the perimeter of the farmhouse, Lorenzo then jogged over to Toby before speaking.

"Good, you got my messages. Listen you need to go around to the back entrance, no ones covering there yet and we have reason to believe that Ian is inside." Lorenzo then handed Toby a gun as he hadn't had work that day and wasn't expecting to need to wear his uniform or have his equipment handy. Toby then nodded and began to jog around the perimeter of the wooden house. When he reached the back entrance, Toby caught sight of something he didn't expect.

Inside was Ian Thomas. He had silent tears streaming down his face and he held a gun up to his head. Toby was stopped in his tracks. He didn't run and he didn't call for help. Toby just watched as the man slowly reversed his index finger into the trigger of the gun. The noise following pulled Toby back into reality. He looked at the scene in front of him. Ian's dead body slouched upon the wall, with his head crooked to one side, the hole that the bullet created facing upwards. The other officers must of heard it too as they came running towards Toby at the speed of light. When they turned to see what he was so fixated on, they didn't stare. They ran towards the body.

After what seemed like hours of just watching the scene unfold, Toby shook his head and ran into the room now filled with police. Lorenzo walked over to Toby.

"Some more guys were called and they saw an abandoned truck out near the forest, it turned out to be Ian's. They said that there was a baseball bat in the back seat that had glass pieces stuck into it. I guess Spencer was right about Ian being the one to break into her house." Lorenzo spoke and then handed Toby a torn piece of paper which earned him a questioning look.

"It's his suicide note, found right beside the body. There's enough men here now so I'm gonna go put that and a few other things into evidence at the station, you coming?" Toby's partner asked, seemingly unfazed by the situation.

Toby then spoke for the first time since he saw the man earlier that night.

"Uh...Yeah...I'll...uh...take my car there. I'll have to come back for it if i don't..." Toby's voice sounded distant and weak.

When he got into his car and Lorenzo had already started his journey, Toby took the time to read the note that he was still holding.

 _ **I am so sorry to everyone that I hurt. I am sorry to everyone that didn't deserve what I gave to them. I could never expect forgiveness but I could never live without it. I can't hide forever. This is the easy way out and I don't deserve it but the world is a better place without me in it.**_

That was it. Toby re-read the note a few times before shifting it from his mind and following Lorenzo back to the station. He couldn't help but let his thoughts shift to the sight of Ian pulling the trigger and blood instantly covering the wall behind. Toby knew that he had the chance to stop Ian's death...but he didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: This chapter is a little**_ _ **dialogue heavy and I apologize for that. This chapter is basically just a few things that I felt I needed to get out of the way in order to continue on with the story. Personally, I'm not a big fan of all the drama so that probably won't be going on for much longer unless you guys feel differently. I also apologize that this isn't the longest chapter and I'm hoping to update really soon in order to make up for that. As always, thank you for reading and please leave any reviews or suggestions!**_

After spending another hour or so at the station with Lorenzo, Toby was finally able to go home. When he arrived, Spencer practically shot up form her seat on the couch facing the door way and over to Toby.

"What happened? Where's Ian?" Spencer said quickly.

"Spence...um...maybe we should sit down..." Toby said, taking Spencer's hand and leading her over to the chair.

"Toby? What is it?" The girl asked once they were both seated and her boyfriend was staring her hard in the eyes.

"Spencer...when I got to the farm...I had orders to check out the back entrance to see if that's where Ian was...but...when I got there..." Toby considered telling his girlfriend the truth of how he saw Ian commit suicide and did nothing to stop it but decided against it. "Ian was dead. He shot himself."

"Oh my God." Spencer gasped while bringing her hands up to cover her mouth.

"We also now have evidence that he was the one who broke into your house. He must of done it to drag attention onto himself. He knew we'd be looking for him and he knew he'd be spotted outside the Campbell farm so in result, he knew we'd find him after...you know. Are you okay?" Toby asked, placing his hand on Spencer's knee as a tear slipped down the girls face.

"Yeah, its just...I don't know...it's just a lot to take in. I've spent the last year scared of this man for what he did to me and my friends and now I just find out he's dead. It's kind of a lot to take in. It's not just that too, I've spent the last three years resenting him for the strain he put on mine and Melissa's relationship and- shit." Spencer cut herself off.

"What is it?" The officer asked.

"Melissa. I'm gonna have to tell Melissa. She hates me for kissing him and now I'm gonna have to be the one to tell her that her ex-fiancee is dead. Shit." Another tear slipped down Spencer's cheek and Toby brought his thumb up to the girls face and dried it.

"Spence, Melissa doesn't hate you. She loves you. She's mad at you for what you did but that was three years ago and he's a grown man who used his situation against you. Melissa knows that, it's just easier for her to be mad at you than be mad at the man she was going to marry for kissing her little sister. Maybe it will actually help your relationship mend a little, you know when she realizes that you're there for her."

Spencer smiled at the boy in front of her gently with glassy eyes before leaning in and hugging close to him. They sat like this for a while, Spencer huddled up close to Toby with his arms wrapped around her whole upper half and chin resting on top of her head. It was moments later that Toby let a tear escape his own eye, which he quickly wiped away in order to prevent his girlfriend from seeing him in an emotional state and asking questions.

"Toby?"

"Yeah?" He answered, pulling away from his place on top of Spencer's head to look into her eyes.

"Thank you for always knowing exactly what to say and do in any situation. I love you." She said, looking her boyfriend hard in the eyes.

Toby felt that he had been punched in the gut after hearing the words. Just hours earlier he would of took this as a huge compliment but now, after reflecting on his night and his not-so-sudden impulses that cost a man his life, Toby realized that he didn't know what to do in any situation. Only in the situations that didn't really matter. The boy swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking.

"I'll always do what I can to make you happy, Spence." This was the truth but Toby still felt as if he was lying to Spencer. He had yet to tell her about the way he had the chance to change the course of the night and didn't but the boy felt as though informing Spencer on this could cost him his relationship. He also knew that withholding the information could do the same thing. "I love you too..."

Spencer smiled at Toby, noticing his distant behavior but placing it down to stress that he was well entitled too.

"You know, I told my mom that I was staying over at Aria's tonight. You don't mind if I stay here do you?"

Toby loved the company of his girlfriend but tonight he felt as though the more he looked at her, the more he was reminded of the guilt he felt for being somewhat dishonest.

"No...um...of course you can stay. You don't have to ask."

Spencer reached up and kissed Toby.

"Well, good because I'm ready for bed. You coming?" The girl stood up and extended her hand down to her boyfriend who had apparently got the wrong idea and thought that Spencer was hinting towards something much different than intended.

"Spence...I...uh, I don't think we...I do-" Toby's rambling was cut off by Spencer, laughing.

"Toby, I mean go to bed. As in sleeping. Now, I'm gonna ask again...you coming?" She smirked.

Toby let out a small laugh and took Spencer's hand before following her into the bedroom. The pair had been intimate previous to their break up. However, Toby didn't want their first time in four months to be on this night of all nights and neither did Spencer.

The pair lay in each others comfort in Toby's bed with Spencer's back contently huddled into her boyfriends chest as he draped his strong arms around the girl. Toby then placed a gentle kiss to the back of Spencer's neck as she fell into sleep in her boyfriends embrace. Toby lay awake for the rest of the night, thinking back to what he had saw only a few hours prior. He knew that Ian was a bad person who didn't deserve life as a free man but he also knew that it was his job to stop the man from doing w hat he did. Although the boy was overwhelmed with guilt of this, his mind kept wandering back to Spencer and how he hadn't told her the truth. He knew he had to.

The next morning Spencer left relatively early in order to have the dreaded conversation she needed with Melissa. Upon arriving to her sisters townhouse, Spencer knocked on the door firmly as a way to display false confidence towards the situation. The door opened for Spencer to find her sister, dressed and pampered for the day despite the fact that it wasn't even 11am yet and Melissa probably had no real plans.

"Spencer? What are you doing here?" Melissa asked as she leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Melissa...hey. Can i come in?"

Melissa sighed before moving from the door frame in order to let her sister into the apartment.

"Mom told me that your apartment was nice...she was right. What company did you use for the decorating?" Spencer asked, awkwardly.

Melissa glared at her sister. "Spencer, I know you didn't come here to talk decorating companies. You want something. What is it?"

"I don't want anything Melissa...I..."

"You what, Spencer?" The older sister asked firmly.

"I need to tell you something. I...I...I don't know how to tell you this..." The girl struggled.

"Just spit it out, Spencer. I don't have all day." She sighed.

Spencer gulped. "Fine...but you might wanna...sit down."

"I don't need to sit down. Now, what is this about?"

The younger girl averted her eyes to the floor and took a deep breath in before speaking. "It's...It's about Ian, Melissa."

Melissa immediately felt her arms drop from their position over her chest to either side of her body and her neck slouched forward. "Wh...what about him?"

Spencer felt a tear slip down her left cheek as she prepared to tell her sister why she was really here. A few moments had passed before Melissa spoke again, now in a much louder tone. "What about him, Spencer?"

"He's dead Melissa." Spencer shouted back at her sister, in frustration with her self for not being able to say the words.

The color instantly drained from the woman's face. Her previously perfect exterior crumbling before Spencer's own eyes.

"How did he die? Just tell me that." Melissa bit her top lip in and squeezed her eyes shut.

Tears were now falling freely from both girls as they spoke. "He...He killed himself. I'm so sorry Melissa."

"No. No, you're not sorry. This is your fault."

"H...how could you say to me?" Spencer asked, shivering from the atmosphere that had took over the apartment.

"If you hadn't of gave those videos into the police last year then he wouldn't of killed himself. This is all your fault." Melissa said while wiping away the tears that had formed in her eyes.

Just as Spencer was about to respond, the apartment door flew open and both girls turned to face the source. Toby was snow standing in the door way staring at the girls. His eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying.

"You can't blame Ian's death on Spencer, Melissa. It wasn't her fault. I saw Ian holding the gun when he was about to kill himself. I knew what he was about to do and I could of stopped it...but I didn't." Toby lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: This chapter takes off directly after where the last chapter ended. I'm really sorry that this chapter took a bit longer to update than expected but I've just been really busy this week! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please comment with any thoughts or suggestions!**_

The two sisters looked at Toby in awe until Melissa finally spoke. "You what?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"...I could've stopped him. I just...I...didn't know what to do. I've never been in a situation like that before. I swear I was only stood there for an amount of seconds but by the time I finally came back to reality...he was already dead. I really am sorry Melissa...I..."

Toby was expecting Melissa to snap and hit him at any moment, or at least shout after hearing what he had to say but she stood still and silence filled the room. Melissa locked her gaze onto her sister.

"I'm sorry, Spencer. None of this is your fault. I just need some time to myself..."

Spencer nodded her head and leaned in to gently hug her sister. "It's okay. I'll see you soon."

She then walked out of the apartment, glancing at hey boyfriend as she passed him. The boy turned to follow Spencer but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Melissa with a sorrowful expression on her face.

"I don't blame you, Toby. I know you think I'm the worlds biggest bitch but I do care about Spencer and I know I was wrong for what I said to her but I was just in shock...the same shock you felt when you saw Ian, I guess. It makes you do stupid things."

"Thank you, Melissa." Toby sighed in relief. "I never thought you were a bitch but I do think Spencer's the one you need to be saying this to. Speaking of, I better go catch her up...bye." He gave the girl small grin before turning back around and closing the door behind him.

Toby ran towards the entrance of the apartment building and saw that Spencer's car had already left. He pulled his phone from out of his pocket and dialled Spencer's number, only to go through to voicemail. He then pulled out his keys and started his own car before driving towards the Hastings family home, where he could only assume Spencer was. After only a short amount of time, Toby had arrived and rung the doorbell to be greeted by Veronica Hastings. Toby counted his blessings that is wasn't her husband who answered the door.

"Toby? It's good to see you. What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Missus Hastings. It's good to see you too. I'm actually here to see Spencer...do you know if she's home?" He asked, politely.

"Yes actually, she got back just a little while ago. She's in the lounge. I'm actually on my way out to meet my husband at the club for dinner, would you mind telling Spencer that I've left take out menus on the counter? She didn't feel like tagging along."

"Of course. I'll see you later." Toby moved out of the way to allow Veronica to exit the house.

"Goodbye, Toby."

"Goodbye, Missus Hastings." He said before smiling and walking into the house. He made his way into the lounge to see Spencer, sitting on the sofa and staring into space.

"Spencer?" Toby spoke and then audibly gulped, dreading the conversation that was to follow.

"What are you doing here?" The brunette asked, seemingly irritated.

Toby walked over to the couch and sat down next to Spencer. "I need to talk to you...I know I didn't get a chance to fully explain myself to you over at Melissa's but I swear if I had a second chance I wouldn't be such an idiot. I'd be able to save Ian and-"

"You really think that's why I'm mad? You didn't do anything wrong to Ian, Toby. You couldn't of saved him even if you tried." Spencer's words didn't match her angry tone.

"W...what do you mean?" The boy stuttered.

"You said that by the time you got there, it was only seconds before Ian did what he did. His finger was on the trigger, Toby. You trying to stop him wouldn't of prevented his death. It would've just put you in danger, as well as him."

Toby gulped again. "So...why are you mad?" He asked.

"Because you lied to me. Why didn't you tell me any of this when you came home from the station?" Spencer looked her boyfriend hard in the eyes.

"I didn't lie to you, Spencer. I felt guilty about what I did and-"

No, Toby." The girl interrupted. "I get that you felt guilty about what happened but you really had nothing to feel guilty about, like I said before. Not telling the whole truth is still lying to me. You lied to me and then proceeded to follow me all the way to Melissa's apartment, where you then eavesdropped on our conversation."

"I'm sorry, Spencer. I'm sorry for not telling you the truth about what happened but I followed you to Melissa's apartment to protect you. I felt responsible about what happened and I knew that Melissa would have a bad a reaction and take it out on you. I had to be there." The boy spoke with a tone not so soft as before.

"You realize that I'm not another one of your cases right? I'm your girlfriend not some suspect that you can follow around and sneak up on." Spencer said, sarcastically.

Toby was rapidly becoming angry as he tried to defend himself. "I realize that and I don't treat you like a "suspect." I treat you like a girl that I love and want to protect. I'm sorry, I didn't realize that was such a bad fucking thing." He raised his voice and stood up.

Spencer then stood to face Toby on the same level again. "Calm down, Toby."

"You know what...maybe I should just go." He said, tensing his jaw.

"Fine, go. Come back to me when you've decided to stop being such an ass and can actually talk to me." Spencer turned and walked at a fast pace towards up her stairs and towards her bedroom before Toby could reply. The officer then left and drove back to his own home, where he sat on the bed and thought of the argument. Toby was sorry for the way he spoke to Spencer and it didn't take him long to realize that he could of approached the situation with more consideration for his girlfriends feelings. The boy had been home for around half hour when he remembered that he had forgotten to tell Spencer about the take out menus like the older woman had asked of him earlier on that evening. He knew that Spencer would currently be seeing red and food wouldn't cross her mind so he took his laptop from it's place on the bed side table and paid for a delivery to the girls house. Spencer had always turned her phone off when she was mad at Toby so he knew that it was no use calling her.

It was around an hour later that Spencer heard the doorbell ring and shifted her position from bed. She knew that Toby would want to give her time to cool off so she assumed that one of her friends had came over after hearing the news about Ian. The girl was surprised when she opened the door to find a delivery guy from her favorite Thai restaurant outside on the porch.

"Um...I think you have the wrong house." She spoke.

"It was definitely billed to this address. Are you Spencer Hastings?" The man asked.

"...Yes but I didn't order anything."

"Well, looks like someone did for you. Enjoy your meal, Miss." He handed Spencer the bags and walked towards the company car, parked a few feet away.

Spencer, still very confused walked into the kitchen and placed the bags down before looking inside and seeing that it was her exact usual order. She took out her phone and dialed her mothers number and after a few rings she picked up.

"Hi, sweetie. Has Toby left yet?"

"Yeah, he left a while ago but I was calling to ask if you had ordered me Thai food to the house?"

"No, I'm actually still at the country club and I had to excuse myself. I told Toby to tell you that I left take out menus on the counter. Did he forget?" Veronica asked and it was then that it clicked in Spencer's mind.

"Uh...no. He didn't forget. Sorry for interrupting your night. Night, mom."

"Okay...Goodnight, Spencer."

The call was then ended and Spencer was flooded with guilt as she thought about her fight with Toby. Just as she was about to phone him, the doorbell rang for the second time. Spencer put her phone back into her pocket and walked towards the door. When she opened it she saw hey boyfriend who looked as nervous as he did the night he showed up with Lorenzo.

"Please don't shut the door in my face." He pleaded.

"I wasn't going to." She answered and moved from her place in the door way to allow Toby inside.

"I'm really sorry, Spencer. I lost my temper earlier and I promise that wasn't directed towards you. I've just been going through a tough time and I guess I just snapped...I really don't deserve to have someone like you but please don-"

Spencer interrupted. "Toby, stop. I'm sorry too. I should've of been able to put myself in your shoes instead of getting angry at you like I did. I get why you snapped."

Toby's eyes had involuntarily began to well up and Spencer stepped forward and hugged him. "Please never say that you don't deserve me because you deserve the world, Toby. I love you so much." Spencer said as her own eyes began to fill with tears. Toby wrapped his arms around Spencer and rubbed his hand up and down the girls back. "I love you too, Spencer. You're perfect. Thank you for being the best girlfriend I could ever ask for."

Toby then took the girls hands into his own before leaning in and kissing her softly. Moments later he felt Spencer gently open her lips and Toby took this chance to slip his tongue into his girlfriends mouth. The kiss was passionate and the pair could feel electricity passing between the two bodies. Toby then picked Spencer up in a swift motion and lifted her onto the kitchen counter without breaking the kiss. The boy then moved his head down and began to kiss the girls neck. Spencer moaned as she slipped her hands into her boyfriends hair. "Toby..." She breathed out in barely a whisper. Toby then broke contact with Spencer's neck and looked her hard in the eyes. "We're forever, Spence. I love you." The girl smiled and gave Toby an innocent peck on the lips. "Forever, Tobes. I love you too."

The two spent the rest of the night eating and kissing but not going any further as Toby was scared of rushing Spencer after being apart for four months and only recently winning her back. Hours later, Toby decided that he should leave considering that Mr and Missus Hastings were sure to be back soon and he didn't want Peter Hastings to catch him in any kind of intimate situation with his daughter.

"Call me before you go to bed okay?" He asked.

"Of course. Oh, and thanks for the food. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course." Toby smiled and kissed Spencer. "Love you."

"I love you too." The girl sighed blissfully.

"Forever?" The officer teased.

"And always." Spencer replied before kissing the boy again. Toby then got into his car and drove away, sure to spend the night thinking of how lucky he was to have Spencer in his life.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter but I tried to make it extra long to make up for that. You also might of noticed that I have updated this story to an M rather than a T, so if you're**_ _ **uncomfortable**_ _ **with any sexual content then I'd advise you not to read the following chapter. However, it is**_ _ **definitely**_ _ **not too graphic. I'm actually looking for feedback on**_ _ **whether**_ _ **you want the story any more or less graphic when it comes to sex between Spencer and Toby. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please let me know!**_

The following Saturday Spencer was awoken by her phone vibrating from under her pillow. The brunette groaned in frustration of being woken up, she then looked at the caller ID and realized that it was her boyfriend calling. She accepted the call and waited for her boyfriend to speak.

"Morning, Spence." Toby spoke.

"You know if this was anyone else calling me at 8:30 am on a Saturday, I'd throw my phone at the wall."

"Good thing I'm not anyone else then, huh?" The boy laughed.

"Yeah, good thing." Spencer chuckled. "How are you?" She asked.

"I'm good. I'm just calling to remind you about our date today. You didn't forget did you?"

"Of course not, but I thought our date wasn't until later on?"

"It's not but I was wondering if you might be interested in coming over for a while until we have to leave later on?" Toby asked. "If you come over now I'll even cook you breakfast."

"Bribing me with breakfast? You really do know me well." Spencer laughed.

"I guess I do. So you coming over?"

"Yeah, I just have to get dressed. I'll be over in like thirty minutes."

"Great. Oh, and Spence, about our date tonight...you might wanna bring an over night bag..." Spencer could hear the smirk in the boys voice.

"What? Why? Where are we going?" Spencer asked, intrigued.

"You know I wont tell you so you might as well just give up now." Toby said, still smirking. "Just bring the bag and you'll find out later. I promise you'll like it. I'm gonna go start on that breakfast. Bye, Spence. I love you."

Spencer sighed in disappointment as she knew that there was no way she would be able to convince her boyfriend to tell her the details of the night planned. "Fine...I love you too. See you later."

Spencer then ended the call and walked towards the bathroom to shower. She then got dressed and packed her bag for the night ahead and following day. She then took her phone from it's place on the bed and texted her boyfriend to say that she was leaving.

The girl then walked down the stairs and took her car keys from the kitchen counter before she was stopped by her fathers hand on her shoulder.

"Where are you off to this early in the morning?" He asked, yawning.

"I uh..." Spencer knew telling her father that she was going to see Toby would turn into a lecture that she didn't have the time for. "I'm going over to Hanna's. She needs help with a school project and I told her that I'd come over early so that we had all day to finish it." Spencer smiled, silently praising herself for coming up with an excuse so quickly.

"And the over night bag?..." Peter asked as he eyed the bag over his daughters shoulder suspiciously.

"I told Hanna that I would stay the night so that we could order food and watch some movies after the project is done...you know...as a little extra motivation to finish up..."

Peter nodded his head and Spencer took this as a sign that her father had believed what she had said.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, kiddo."

"Bye, Dad. Tell Mom i said "bye" when she wakes up. See you tomorrow."

Spencer was then finally able to leave her house. She got into her car and started the engine before driving off in the direction of her boyfriends house. When she arrived she let herself in and was imminently hit by the smell of the breakfast Toby had prepared. Spencer put her bag down quietly near the front door and walked towards the kitchen to find her boyfriend with his back turned placing food onto two plates. It didn't take long for Spencer to realize that Toby was wearing only his underwear. The girl watched him for a few more moments as he placed the food on the plates, attempting to make the presentation perfect. Spencer smiled at the boy before speaking.

"Hey, Tobes."

The officer was then taken out of his trance by his girlfriends voice as he quickly jumped up, causing a strip of bacon to fall from his hands and onto the floor. Spencer laughed.

"God...Spence, you scared me." Toby said, his chest moving rapidly up and down.

"Sorry, babe." Spencer said, still giggling. She then bent down and picked up the piece of bacon that Toby had dropped. "I hope you have more bacon." She smiled softly at the boy.

"Of course I have more bacon. I always make extra, you never know what kind of maniac girl is gonna sneak up behind you and make you drop it." Toby smiled back at his girlfriend.

Spencer then placed the strip she had picked up in the trash before turning back and kissing her boyfriend lightly as he placed his hands on the girls hips. When the kiss was broken Spencer looked down and pressed her hand on Toby's bare abdominal muscles. "I gotta admit, I was expecting you to be wearing more clothes. Not that I mind of course."

"You kinda caught me off guard." He laughed. "I guess I lost track of time and forgot to get dressed." Toby then leaned forward and gave Spencer a quick peck on the lips. "I've already set the table, why don't you go sit down while i get dressed?" Toby then placed his hand on Spencer's shoulders and guided her towards the direction of the table before running upstairs.

Spencer sat down and noticed Toby had placed a small vase holding roses in the center of the table. Spencer smiled at the romantic gesture. Toby returned downstairs shortly after and brought the two plates over to where Spencer was sitting. The pair then spent the morning talking and eating and the majority of the day doing the same, while cuddling on the sofa and laughing with each other. Time seemed to fly by when the two were in each others company. Spencer was leaning her head on Toby's chest while they talked and Toby stroked her hair when he looked up at the clock in his lounge.

"Spence, it's almost six. We should get going for our date now."

Spencer nodded and the couple walked outside with Toby carrying Spencer's overnight bag over one shoulder. Toby put the bag down in the back seat then got into the drivers side of the car and began to drive to a destination unknown by his girlfriend.

"So, are you ready to tell me where we're going?" Spencer asked shortly after Toby had begun to drive.

"Nope. And I wont tell you until we get there so you may just wanna quit now." He smiled as Spencer sighed and sank into her seat. The officer looked over at the girl and laughed before taking her hand in his own and gently stroking it with his thumb. "Don't worry, you're gonna love it."

The rest of the car drive went very slowly for Spencer as her mind began to wander where Toby could possibly be taking her but as the car began to come to a stop Spencer's eyes darted out in front of her as she saw where they would be spending the night. Spencer was sure she felt her heart skip a beat as she looked out at the place Toby had taken her. She was sure this was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her.

"So...what do you think?" Toby glanced over at his girlfriend.

"Oh my God...Toby...You're the sweetest thing..." Spencer was speechless.

Toby smiled at the girl. "You remember this place right?" He asked.

"Of course I do, Toby. This is the motel we spent the night in the day before we first kissed. We basically got to know each other in this place..."

"Yup. You remember how I totally kicked your ass at scrabble that night?"

"I wouldn't quite say you kicked my ass...you may of beat me by a few points. But yeah I remember." She smiled.

"Try hundreds." Toby giggled. "Well, anyway, I thought I'd give you a chance to redeem yourself..." Toby paused while he reached under the drivers seat of the car. After fumbling for a few moments, Toby pulled out the box to the game and smiled at the girl. Spencer grinned.

"You're so cute. It's like a recreation of that night." She placed her hand on the boys thigh.

"That's what I was going for. Except I made a few changes."

Before Spencer could speak, the boy got out of the car and walked over to Spencer's side in order to open the passenger side door for her to step out. Once his girlfriend was out of the door, Toby locked the car and placed his spare hand on the small of Spencer's back. "Thank you." She turned back and pecked Toby on the lips, briefly due to her wanting to ask more questions. "So, what kind of changes are we talking?"

Toby laughed and spun the girl around again. "Just come inside." Toby then guided the girl towards the motel and to the exact room that they had stayed in years ago. The officer then took the keys from his jean pocket and unlocked the door. He held it open and waited for Spencer to enter first. Spencer was then met and overwhelmed by the room in front of her. She saw what seemed to be hundreds of candles circling the room along with the same amount of roses delicately placed around the room, with some of the flowers petals on the floor and bed. Spencer placed her hand over her heart as she continued to look around the room. She was taken out of her trance when she heard the thud of the scrabble box being placed on the table near the entrance of the room as Toby followed his girlfriend inside. He then proceeded to place both hands around Spencer's waist from behind and rested his head on the brunettes shoulder.

"You like it?" He asked.

Spencer then turned around to face Toby and placed her hands on either side of the boys face as she leaned in and passionately kissed him. The girl then parted her lips and Toby slipped his tongue into his girlfriends mouth. The kiss lasted for a few moments as their tongues fought, sending shockwaves between the pair. Eventually, the kiss was broken as the two needed a breath. Spencer then spoke.

"I love it. And I love you. So much. I can't believe you did all of this for me...you really are perfect." The girl said sincerely as she looked Toby hard in the eyes.

"Of course I did this for you. I love you, Spence. I'd do anything for you...you know that." The pair remained the same level of eye contact before Toby leaned in and kissed the girl again.

The night went on without a hitch as the couple sat blissfully in each others company. Spencer had won the game of scrabble and had been jokingly gloating all night towards her boyfriend. The night grew darker and the pair ended up sat on the motel sofa, with Spencer straddling her boyfriend's waist. They kissed as Spencer moved her hands down from the boys face to the buttons of his shirt. She began to undo the buttons one by one while still kissing him passionately. The shirt soon fell open and Spencer broke the kiss only to move lower and kiss her boyfriends neck. The sexual energy between the two had drastically increased and Toby groaned as his girlfriend began to suck at his pulse point. Spencer's hand then moved even lower to Toby's belt buckle. She quickly undid the belt and flung it from it's place around her boyfriends jeans. It was then that the officer regained any sense of composure he had and spoke.

"Spence...is that really a good idea?" He spoke before swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat.

"I'm ready, Toby. We've been back together for weeks now...I've missed this." Spencer replied, placing her hands on her boyfriends lower stomach.

"Are you sure?" He asked, with a concerned tone.

"I'm sure, Toby. I love you. I want you."

Spencer's words combined with her desperate tone sent electricity through Toby's body. "I love you too" He then effortlessly picked the girl up and carried her the short distance to the bed before laying her down and hovering above her. Spencer then made quick work of slipping the boys already open shirt off of his shoulders and then slowly dragged her hands down the boys body and undone his jean buttons and zip. Toby then leaned down and kissed the brunette as she lay underneath him. The kiss was passionate and full of heat and went on for a few minutes before Spencer felt her boyfriends hands move south towards the bottom of the T-shirt she was currently wearing. He then broke the kiss to look Spencer in the eye and spoke.

"Can I?" He asked, indicating towards his hands on Spencer's T-shirt, asking permission before he went about removing it.

Spencer didn't speak but only nodded at the boy before putting her hands behind his neck and pulling him down to resume the kiss. Toby then slowly pulled the piece of clothing upwards and broke the kiss momentarily in order to bring it up over the girls head and off of her arms. Spencer then reached down and pushed the boys jeans down his legs as far as she could go. Toby then slipped them off the rest of the way so that he was now only wearing his boxers. He then reached up and used the hand that wasn't supporting the weight of his body above Spencer to gently begin a massaging rhythm to Spencer's breast, over her peach colored bra. Spencer let out a gasp as the boy continued with this action.

"Toby..." The girl moaned as she urged him to go further.

Toby then reached behind Spencer's back and unhooked her bra before leaning onto his knees, still above his girlfriend. He placed both his hands on the straps of Spencer's bra and slowly pulled the straps downwards until the girls top half was completely naked. Toby threw the piece of underwear behind his shoulder and quickly moved down and took one of Spencer's nipples into his mouth. Spencer groaned at the sudden contact and laced her fingers into Toby's hair. After a few minutes of alternating his attention between both of Spencer's breasts, Toby moved his hands onto Spencer's skirt and began to pull it downwards and then completely off of the girls body.

Toby then hooked his fingers into the hem of Spencer's also peach colored panties but looked up at Spencer before making any effort to remove them. Spencer smiled at the boy and stroked his hair and Toby took this as his signal to carry on with removing the garment. Spencer was now completely naked and Toby leaned up and took a moment to fully look at Spencer.

"You are so beautiful. I love you so much, Spence."

"I love you too."

"You have no idea how much I've missed this." He spoke again before leaning down so that his face was just inches above Spencer's.

"I think I have some idea. Believe me." The brunette smiled before leaning up and kissing the boy again. Shortly after Spencer became frustrated with the lack of skin to skin contact between the two and mumbled into the kiss "babe...take your...boxers off..."

Toby obliged as he leaned above his girlfriend on his knees once again and slipped off his underwear. Leaving the two completely naked.

The rest of the night Toby spent making love to Spencer and it felt incredible for both of them to be able see this side of the other for the first time since they broke up. Hours later the two lay, spooning next to each other with Spencer's naked body pressed tightly to Toby's as he placed an arm around the girl.

A blissful silence took over the two as they lay together, although this was soon broken when Spencer decided to talk.

"Toby?"

"What is it, beautiful?" Toby asked as he stroked his hand up and down over Spencer's arm.

"Thank you for being so caring with me tonight. I know it wasn't out first time but it's the first time we've made love in a while...I really missed it and I really wanted tonight to be special and you made that happen. I really couldn't ask for a better boyfriend..."

"Spencer, I'll always be caring with you. No matter what. You know, we'll be together forever and the way I see it is what's not special about making love to my future wife?" Toby punctuated his sentence by placing a kiss to the back of Spencer's neck.

"I love you so much, baby." Toby spoke again.

"I love you too, Tobes. Forever."

The pair soon drifted off in each others comfort with thoughts of each other filling their minds.


End file.
